linuxfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Linux Wiki
__TOC__ About spam There is a lot of spam on this wiki. Can't the admins do anything against it (at this wiki level or even at wikicities level) ? Furthermore, do the admins come here often to see what happens to the wiki ? :There's now a Spam cleanup script that should take care of it. If not, please let me know using . Angela (talk) 07:00, 30 January 2006 (UTC) New Multilingual Portal The Linux Wiki is now available in Portuguese. Therefore, the URLs for the English version have changed to en.linux.wikicities.com (as with en.wikipedia.org, en is the language code for English). The old URLs will automatically redirect to the English version to prevent breaking links. For example, http://linux.wikicities.com/wiki/Main_Page redirects to http://en.linux.wikicities.com/wiki/Main_Page. The only URL which is different is linux.wikicities.com since this is now a mulitlingual portal pointing to the two different language editions. Angela (talk) 08:27, 30 January 2006 (UTC) Clasify Can anybody clasify the Linux distros ? (i.e. Puppy is a RedHat distro). *''I will work on that'' Protection of Main Page Hi, I just came here and saw that your Main Page is unprotected. I recommend that you protect it. Thanks, RyGuy 11:56, 27 February 2007 (UTC) :That's not encouraged. Wikia is openly editable and locking the main page gives the opposite impression. Vandalism is easy to deal with and Wikia has very few problems with spam. There's really no need to start locking the wiki down at this stage. The main page needs improvement and that can't happen if it's protected. Angela talk 18:28, 27 February 2007 (UTC) ::We could just use registered protection, usually only spammers edit anonymous --Doomguy0505 05:06, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :::That's not completely true, there are some good IP editors. Semi-protection is semi-good, the page can still be improved and it encourages registration, the only catches are that IP editors cannot be bold in updating the semi-protected pages and it takes 4 days for a user to get the autoconfirmed status to edit semi-protected pages. Semi-protection should only be used for very high profile pages. Tcrow777 Talk | Teklogs 09:08, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::::"Semi-protection should only be used for very high profile pages" - Like the main page, not that I think it needs to be protected... yet --Chris 09:31, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Note Perhaps we should start a focus article of the week. Tux What happened to the Image of Tux, why is it now wikia? I see that tux is back! Yay! Hmm... long page The main page seems a little long, I think it needs shortening by taking out all the links and at the bottom of the page have a box with something like: img Applications img Distros img Forums img Wikis img Other (changing img to an picture) --Stinkfly me gooped! (talk) 21:11, 16 November 2007 (UTC) I'm in agreement. At six screens, the page is waay too long. I'm currently finishing up more of List of Linux distributions with version numbers the Inclusivedisjunction started. I've basically finished fleshing out a bit, but am now verifying that no distributions are missing from the this page. Once verified, the distribution content really should be removed with an associated link taking its place. Comments? --Kirk 22:16, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :Well, I guess this discussion is settled. The new version of the page is a lot cleaner and easier to use. --Kirk 00:17, 22 October 2008 (UTC) : You can still work on it. I have an odd monitor resolutio (1280 x 720), so I can't verify how it looks for other people. I also still need to do some cosmetic changes. inclusivedisjunction 00:19, 22 October 2008 (UTC) : I'm working on cleaning up some of that wikicode and formatting on the main page. You can take a look at some of the changes I've started making here: http://linux.wikia.com/wiki/User:Distrohopper/sandbox/main_page I've made separate templates to avoid screwing anything up thats already on the main page right now. How do you feel about rounded mozilla corners on tables?Distrohopper 08:22, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :: They look fine to me; at the very least, they match the rest of the wiki's skin, and consistency is the key to any good interface. My templates tend to be functional, but not very pretty, so any change in appearance is an improvement. Thanks for the help. Inclusivedisjunction 13:39, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Linux Terminal Server Project please link to http://www.ltsp.org/ The Linux Terminal Server Project adds thin-client support to Linux servers. LTSP is a flexible, cost effective solution that is empowering schools, businesses, and organizations all over the world to easily install and deploy desktop workstations. A growing number of Linux distributions include LTSP out-of-the-box. --Narendra.sisodiya 00:45, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Main Page Revamp So the updates are in! I changed a lot in the links section because a few of the sites were outdated and/or improperly organized. I'd like a few more to add there (but not too many). We also need some software package names added in the less populated sections of the software section. If anyone can help, please edit the appropriate template. Thanks. Distrohopper 23:56, June 2, 2010 (UTC)